What The Hell Have I Become?
by LookForTheTruth
Summary: Izaya wakes up by a dumpster with no recognition of the previous night. He seems a bit different too. What the heck happened to him? Horror/Drama/Angst/Mystery/OC/Rated T/Drabble/Complete!


**A/N: So people wanted to read my one-shots that I've written. I also realized that I lied in my Author's Note. *dodges pitchforks* Sorry! I was looking for the 2 one-shots that I had said I had done when... I realized I have like 5 or 6 in total... *scratches the back of neck and laughs nervously* so yeah don't kill me. As an apology go read a freaked out Izaya!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Me no own Durarara. No matter how cool that would be *-***

* * *

I woke up. That was the worst decision ever.

* * *

Pain.

Hurt.

Those were the first two words that popped into my head, which was pounding immensely right now. I opened my eyes and immediately regret doing so.

Every light was blinding and made me want to crawl into some dark hole. After the burning in my eyes left, I looked around trying to find out where I was and how I got here. I saw street lights that flashed and cars from incoming traffic, shine brightly away.

But I notice something different.

I could see every detail about that car.

Every rust. Every dent. Every dust. Every cloth. Everything.

I could hear everything too.

I heard children laughing as if they were in a park, but the closest park I knew was 4 blocks away. I could hear a couple argue, a concert playing, and birds chirping happily. I could hear a women yapping away on her cellphone and a lost boy crying for his mother.

I could smell everything too. I could smell a steak that was being fried from a restaurant down the block. I could smell cotton candy from a carnival, barbecue from a picnic, and could even smell the grease from fast food fries.

It's as if my body became invincible all of a sudden.

I got up from the dumpster I woke up on, and slowly rose to my feet. A dizziness wave came over and I gripped the medal of the dumpster, which smelled atrocious.

A searing pain came from my neck and I put a hand on it then pulled it back to see a small smear of blood.

I looked down with a confused then shocking look, wondering what happened. But I couldn't recall anything from the previous night. It was all fuzzy and hazy and made my head hurt more trying to think about it.

After regaining my balance again, I slowly took one step, then another, then another, until I was walking away from the scene that I had no recognition from.

* * *

After walking away from scene, I was engulfed into a crowd of people who were walking quickly on the sidewalk to go to work or school.

I could smell each and every one of them, each one having its own unique smell. But there was something else I noticed. I really wanted them. Not in a sexual way, but they smell so... good. So tasty. Under all the makeup, perfume, and hair-spray; they smelled delicious.

I could hear their blood pulsing through their veins and hearts beating rapidly in their chests and soon it was all too much for me to handle.

I put a hand over my mouth and nose, refusing to try and eat one of them. I wasn't a cannibal. I couldn't just walk up to them and eat them.

I had to get away.

Turning to the nearest alley, I ran down the empty and damp pathway.

_'You know you want them'_ a voice whispered.

No! I say to myself, closing my eyes and clutching my head.

_'You want to suck them dry to the point where they are just skin and bones.'_ It taunted.

Shut up!

_'Face it. You can't hide from the truth.'_ It continued.

Shut up, shut up, shut up!

_'You can't hide who you truly are.'_ It provoked.

"Shut up!" I yell loudly in the vacant alley. Birds flew away from a power line to the sky, frightened from the sudden outburst.

It didn't reply back or continue, so I opened my eyes and set my trembling hands into my pocket. I let out a shaky breath and continued down the alley.

What the hell have I become?

* * *

**A/N: If you can't tell, Izaya was a vampire ._.**  
**THIS IS IMPORTANT! THIS TALKS ABOUT MY UPDATING SCHEDULE! IF YOU READ MY NEW STORY '****_THIS FEELING_****', I WILL UPDATE A NEW CHAPTER EVERY WEDNESDAY! AS FOR ONE SHOT UPDATES, I MIGHT UPDATE ONCE EVERY TWO WEEKS WITH A NEW ONE. POSSIBLY SHORTER. Had to clear that up. OH! BUT NEXT WEEK ON WEDNESDAY I'M GOING TO WARPED TOUR ALL DAY SO I WON'T UPDATE ON WEDNESDAY BUT ON TUESDAY!**** Thanks so much for the lovely reviews! :)**


End file.
